This invention relates to splicing yarn in a textile operation and, more particularly, to a positioning unit for a mechanical yarn splicer mountable to a creel in a yarn winding operation.
In a typical yarn winding operation, numerous yarn packages are mounted on a rack, a so-called creel. The yarn packages are mounted on the creel in cooperating pairs, with the trailing end of one package being connected to the leading end of the second package for continuous winding of the package pair. The yarn from the packages is collectively guided by the creel to a winding drum, a so-called warp beam.
Conventionally, in order to connect the trailing end of yarn from the first package with the leading end of yarn from the second package on the creel, a creel attendant manually ties the ends together. A similar operation is performed in the event that the yarn should break during winding. This operation is not only time consuming, but also effects a defect in the end product. In another method, the creel attendant uses an adhesive to adhesively splice the yarns together, which is also time consuming and somewhat unreliable.
Air splicers are also known for this purpose but are not widely used because of their bulky nature, high cost and tedious and time-consuming method of operation. In an air splicer, the ends of the yarns to be spliced are arranged within the bore or passageway of the splicer beside each other and facing in opposite directions. The bore is typically open-sided, that is with a slot extending along its length that may have a lid for closing the slot. In operation, pressurized air or the like is directed transversely into the bore to effect entanglement of the fibers or filaments of the ends of the yarn with each other.
An example of an air splicer used for yarn packages in a textile creel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,872.
There is a need, however, to provide a positioning unit for a yarn splicer that facilitates operator handling and positioning of the splicer. When easily maneuvered and operated, the splicing operation with an air splicer can be performed rapidly and efficiently.